


Синхронизация

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Technophilia, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, sentient star destroyers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 00:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Новоиспеченному адмиралу Пиетту снятся странные сныАУ. Живые корабли Империи. Ксенофилия, технофилия





	Синхронизация

Сны на новом флагмане Фирмусу Пиетту снились странные.

То есть они были страннее, чем снившееся ему как-то в Академии три ночи подряд пожирание громадной лягушкой. И если откуда взялась лягушка, он понимал — нечего смотреть ксенопорно на спор, — то откуда взялось это…

«Это» было темной невидимой паутиной, которая оплетала Пиетта — во сне совершенно голого, — и пыталась в него… пролезть. Любым способом. Он просыпался, когда одно из щупалец вспарывало ему грудную клетку и обвивалось вокруг сердца.

Просыпался обычно с воплем, ощупывая грудь. И облегчения «все это только сон» никогда не чувствовал. Потому что ощущение паутины на спине не оставляло его и днем, от него можно было только отвлечься. Хорошо хоть сны случались не каждый день.

До возвращения лорда Вейдера на флагман, то есть. С тех пор — каждый.

***

Неделю спустя такой жизни он пошел к корабельному доку и пожаловался на бессонницу. Док его осмотрел, хмыкнул, и выписал нечто убойное с инструкцией на три экрана датапада.

— И не вздумайте от инструкции отклониться, — напутствовал. — А то будете спать и спать, как в сказке. И помрете, не как в сказке. Потому что прекрасной принцессы, чтоб вас разбудить, у нас на борту нет.

Пиетт покивал, инструкцию прочел и ей последовал. И прежде чем отключиться, порадовался, что на этот-то раз никакие паутинные щупальца до него не доберутся.

То, какая это была ошибка, он понял, когда щупальца стиснули его сердце, а проснуться он не смог.

***

«Перестань», — чей-то голос окатил Пиетта холодом; на мгновение отступила боль, и он смог вздохнуть.

Мое, услышал он не слухом, не словами. Паутина звенела вокруг него. Мое, мое.

— Твое, — сказал голос, — но мучить-то зачем?

Как ты, как ты. Как я. Мое.

— Я — другое дело.

— Кто вы? — прохрипел Пиетт в темноту. — Выпустите меня!

Мое, возмутилась паутина и обернулась плотнее.

— Тихо, — кажется, говорила сама темнота. — Тихо… У вас немного неверное восприятие, адмирал, чем больше вы боитесь, тем вам больнее. А ты могла бы и понять, что не со всеми можно, как со мной.

Больно? Больно — плохо…

Пронзающие его нити исчезли, будто и не было. И боль исчезла. Будто и не было. И паутина потеплела, потерлась о тело.

Лучше, лучше?..

— Лучше, — признал Пиетт. Подергался на пробу.

Мое!

— Твое, твое, — признал голос, — тихо, тихо. Что вы видите, адмирал?

— Ничего я не вижу, — буркнул он. — Темно и паутина. Кто вы? Где мы?

— Вы знаете, что наши корабли — не совсем механические?

— Да, конечно… — ответил Пиетт, прежде чем осознать сказанное. — Это… Экзекутор?

Да, да, я красивая, да? Да?

— Очень, — сказал Пиетт честно. — Но… э… как?

Мой адмирал. Мое.

— С вами решили познакомиться поближе, — говорящий, кажется, улыбался. — Большая честь.

— То есть Оззель тоже?..

Фу.

Пиетт не рассмеялся с большим трудом.

— Вы немного чувствительны к Силе, — сказал голос. — Поэтому с вами у нее получилось.

Хороший, мое.

— Я тоже, э… очень рад. Знакомству. А теперь можно я проснусь?..

Чужая грусть затопила его от макушки до пяток, он аж задохнулся.

Я некрасивая? Не хочешь?

— Очень красивая! — поспешно опроверг Фирмус. — Очень! И я, э… хочу.

Вот только чего я хочу, хотелось бы знать…

— Вас хотят встроить в общую систему функционирования, — сказал голос.

Встроить?..

Пиетт почувствовал чужое ироничное веселье. Странно знакомое.

— На человеческий это переводится как «одна плоть».

Пиетт замер. Концепция секса с кораблем как-то не совсем влезала в сознание.

— Боюсь, я подал ей плохой пример, — продолжил голос. — Сбил точку настройки.

Надо не так?

— Не так.

А.

Мир перевернулся.

***

Пиетт лежал на спине, в коконе из труб и проводов, а над ним нависала женщина. Ее глаза горели голубым отсветом реакторов, а кожа была серой, как дюрасталь. Лицо — почти человеческое, идеальное, — казалось жестким. Из спины ее вырастали провода и шли куда-то в потолок, рук у женщины было четыре, ноги-трубы обхватывали его бедра и уходили в кокон.

Так? Так лучше? Я красивая?

— У людей только две руки, — сообщил веселящийся голос совсем рядом.

Но ведь четыре удобнее?

— Красивая, — вмешался Пиетт решительно и подался к ней навстречу.

В этом металлическом лице, в серой плоти он узнавал свой корабль. Свой страшный, мощный, самый прекрасный корабль. И если ей нужно…

Когда поцелуй обжег его, мысли о нужности исчезли.

У нее были горячие губы. А вместо языка в него проникло нечто, пронзило насквозь, разлилось по венам — как ликер, как афродизиак, и он ощутил кокон вокруг себя, будто свое тело. И ласкающие его холодные ладони ощущались почти своими — почти. Почти…

Хозяин голоса тоже был здесь. Воля его горела рядом, как еще один реактор. А тело, кажется, растворилось в проводах и трубопроводах. И он тоже — тоже — был тем, кто направлял холодные металлические руки по груди Пиетта, по соскам, по животу и по бокам вниз…

Огненное внимание огладило Пиетта со спины, он застонал. Что-то коснулось ануса, металлическое, холодное, и Пиетт дернулся.

Не нравится?

Нравится!

Сейчас…

Он ожидал проникновения, заранее мысленно сжавшись, но вместо этого металл продолжил ласкать его анус, лишь иногда немного проникая внутрь. От ощущения поджимались яйца и хотелось… Хотелось…

Металлическая рука погладила его член, и он едва не заорал. Металлические пальцы зарылись в волосы. Ладони прошлись по бокам — вверх, вниз…

Пиетт открыл глаза, которые сам не понял, когда закрыл, вгляделся в сияющий взгляд своего корабля.

— Хочу тебя, — сказал он.

Как? Как хочешь?

— Как угодно.

Пусть даже будет больно.

Металлическое лицо улыбнулось ему, от чужой радости захотелось смеяться, Экзекутор наклонилась к нему, впилась в губы, и его член вошел в нее, в обжигающую тесноту. Он едва не кончил, так болезненно приятно это оказалось.

Смутно осознал, что металлический щуп проник в его задний проход и пополз внутрь. Было странно, но не неприятно, наоборот, наоборот…

— Здесь нет и не будет боли, — сказал голос. Совсем близко у него за спиной, глубокий, низкий.

Щуп коснулся простаты, и Пиетта выгнуло дугой.

…Если сейчас разорвутся вены, то хлынет не кровь — плазма реактора.

Он ведь узнал этот голос. Узнал.

***

Он проснулся за три часа до вахты с ноющим телом, в заляпанной спермой постели. Корабль ощущался… Ощущался. Сосредоточившись, Пиетт наверняка мог бы теперь провести диагностику систем без всяких техсредств.

И темное присутствие в сердце корабля ощущалось тоже.

— Я немедленно запрошу отставку, — подумал в его сторону Пиетт.

…Странно, что он вообще еще жив.

— Я не оскорблен тем, что меня пожелали, — кажется, с другой стороны ему усмехнулись. — Особенно учитывая обстоятельства.

…А если вне обстоятельств?

Пиетт не решился подумать это громко, но его услышали. И замолчали. И лишь спустя паузу ответили.

— Тем более.


End file.
